Pete Spratt vs. Nathan Gunn
Nathan Gunn came into the fight undefeated. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Gunn missed a one-two combination early. Gunn caught a high kick for the takedown to the guard. Spratt threw up a triangle and Gunn passed easily to side control. Spratt gave up his back. They scrambled and Spratt pulled half-guard. Spratt turtled up nicely. Four minutes. Spratt was warned for holding the glove. Gunn turned and mounted. Spratt gave up his back again and stood with Gunn having both hooks. Spratt was warned for grabbing the gloves again. Gunn gave up the hooks and dumped Spratt down retaining the back. Three twenty. Spratt stood and broke. They circled. Spratt tried a body kick and Gunn got the takedown again easily to side control. Spratt's ground game is notorious for being... notoriously bad. Spratt looked at the clock and then turned and gave up side back mount. Two twenty. Gunn landed a knee to the body. Spratt stood and Gunn still had the back. Spratt went for a kimura from there and he was looking for it and Spratt was trying to turn to the clinch and he did. Gunn worked for a double-leg, Spratt was defending and then Gunn put him down hard to guard. The referee stood them up immediately, no he moved them to the center. One twenty-five. One fifteen. Spratt was thinking about an armbar but he closed the guard once more. One minute. Spratt gave up his back again with one hook. Twenty-five. Spratt tried to turn to the guard and he was really trying. He was almost there with ten. He was on top in half-guard. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Gunn pressed forward missing. Spratt was switching stances. Spratt landed a big right hand and a high kick and Gunn was hurt, he was on his knees eating right hands in under, another and Gunn was hurt, he stood but he was dazed. Gunn was bloody. Spratt landed a body shot. Gunn grabbed the clinch, he was hurt badly. Spratt grabbed the whizzer defending the takedown. Four minutes. Spratt kneed the body. Gunn worked for a double and he got it to the guard but he was still hurt. Gunn passed to half-guard. Three twenty-five. Three fifteen remaining. Gunn tried to mount but Spratt avoided. Three minutes. Gunn just laying on him. Spratt spun out to the clinch. They broke. Spratt landed another right hook, missed the uppercut and gave the back up. Gunn had a massive cut under his left eye. He got the takedown to half-guard. Spratt's nose was bloody. Gunn had the back again. Spratt looked a bit tired. Gunn had no hooks. Two minutes remaining. 'Come on, brother, you can do it!' they yelled to Gunn. Gunn grabbed one hook. He lost that hook. One thirty-five. Gunn kneed the back. Spratt stood but Gunn retained the back. Spratt turned to the clinch. Gunn nearly put Spratt through the ropes. Spratt took amoment to come back in, he was exhausted. The referee told Spratt next time he did that, he'd tkae points. Spratt landed another right hook and a high kikc but slipped and stood to the clinch. Gunn broke with a knee to the chin. Spratt landed a right hook. Spratt landed a big uppercut and Gunn collapsed facedown unconscious and walked away. Gunn was out cold there.